custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Teammcb/Archive 1
Hi Hello! Welcome to CBW! Just so you don't get mad at me for moving your Mata Nui thing, I'm going to tell you that it was on the wrong article. If you need help, contact me on my talk page. [[User:JoseFVega|'AUserWithARealName']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'BerateMeHere']] Not a redirect Mata Nui is not a redirect. It is the page for the island. Sorry if I'm annoying you. [[User:JoseFVega|'AUserWithARealName']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'BerateMeHere']] No, no, i'm sorry that I'm bothering you. Sig You want a sig? [[User:JoseFVega|'AUserWithARealName']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'BerateMeHere']] How? How do I do that? Re:Sig First of all, you have to know what your sig should look like. It's all made up of wikia coding. Mine looks like this: [[User:JoseFVega|'AUserWithARealName']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'BerateMeHere']] If you get confused, copy mine and make some edits to it. You have a personal sandbox that you can experiment on. Once you've done that, there are two ways that I know of to make a sig. First way: Go to Preferences and create a custom signature. This way does not work for extremely long sigs. Second way: Create a template for yourself. To make one, write an article starting with Template:. Then you can write something after the colon, like, for example, Template:TEAMCB. after the page is created, you fill it in with the code for your sig, and all you have to do is write . [[User:JoseFVega|'AUserWithARealName']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'BerateMeHere']] Thanks! Alright, I'll try that out. also, would you look at this: The Dimension Chronicles. Re: Thanks As a matter of fact, I already have. I regularly patrol the recent changes and I am on the lookout for any new stories. Yours is better than quite a few others I've seen. Maybe it would get noticed more if you put it here. This template is directly on the Main Page. And have you read my stories, The Last Apocalypse and Shadow Journey? [[User:JoseFVega|'AUserWithARealName']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'BerateMeHere']] Alrighty! Okay, I'll do both those things! I'll comment on your page when i've read them. Thanks If you're still online, I want you to know that The Last Apocalypse will be a 100-chapter epic, so you'd better start catching up on it! [[User:JoseFVega|'AUserWithARealName']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'BerateMeHere']] WOW!!!!!!! Okay, I'll get started, then! Okay... Okay, I finished all the chapters, looked through the character pages... I CAN"T WAIT FOR THE REST!!!! The whole thing is awsome. Great. Terrific. Talk to ya later. Something useful Go here and you may find something useful for your character pages. [[User:JoseFVega|'AUserWithARealName']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'BerateMeHere']] Can I? Can I add biographies and character templates to some of your pages? [[User:JoseFVega|'AUserWithARealName']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'BerateMeHere']] Join Hello Teammcb you are invited to join the secret club The Creators of Gigas Magna. Accept or Decline on my talk page. The Creators Of Gigas Magna Yes, you can put your name on the Members list. Gigas Magna is a planet in The Fairon Chronicles. The organization helps write the Fairon Chronicles and stories that are written by other members. I think, for example, that you ought to write a chapter of The Fairon Chronicles. If you don't know anything about the saga, look at these articles: *Fairon *Kutrax *Kunaku *Brominax *Velnax as well as this and this. If you're writing the third chapter of The Fairon Chronicles, have him defeat Kunaku and discover that the Xa-matoran are infected with shadowdermis. If you need help ask me or ToaFairon. [[User:JoseFVega|'AUserWithARealName']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'BerateMeHere']] Alright. Okay, I already read all of the fairon chronicles, I'll do my research and make them accomplish what you said. I'll have it done soon. P.S, Like the main page! I think you got the point across: Fairon is awsome. Oh yeah Put in on your userpage if you're joining. [[User:JoseFVega|'AUserWithARealName']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'BerateMeHere']] Okay! Alright, I'll do it. I've finished reading up, and i'm ready to start writing the chapter as well, but you won't believe what just happened! Okay, so, in the dimension chronicles, Raanu-G is going to send Mata Nui back to his dimension as a mask, but he takes the armor from Mata Nui's body and adds it onto himself. I knew I would need a picture of it, so guess what just came in the mail?!? MATA NUI!!! So I'm gonna build it, then come right back, okay? Which Mata Nui? Which Mata Nui? The canister one or the titan? (Doesn't matter to me, I don't have either) :P Oh, and I'll add you to The Creators Of Gigas Magna for you. [[User:JoseFVega|'AUserWithARealName']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'BerateMeHere']] Canister Yep, i got the canister one, I just built it and it is awsome. I will now do the two things you asked me to do. OK That's what we're supposed to do. :P I liked your chapter! [[User:JoseFVega|'AUserWithARealName']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'BerateMeHere']] Oh, wait...I forgot to say this. Kunaku CANNOT die yet. Please revise Chapter 3 a little. [[User:JoseFVega|'AUserWithARealName']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'BerateMeHere']] Would you? Would you do it? I'm leaving for an event in like 5 minutes. I'll be back by like six. (east coast time). Sure Roger, roger. [[User:JoseFVega|'AUserWithARealName']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'BerateMeHere']] Nice Pretty good! I was busy working on the Makuta page, so i didn't see your message! [[User:JoseFVega|'AUserWithARealName']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'BerateMeHere']] Maybe Maybe it could be a bounty hunter that tries to kill Fairon. [[User:JoseFVega|'AUserWithARealName']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'BerateMeHere']] Um... I think you need to be invited to join the Creators of Ryta. [[User:JoseFVega|'AUserWithARealName']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'BerateMeHere']] Sure Sorry Answer It's an island. I am editing that page as we speak. [[User:JoseFVega|'AUserWithARealName']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'BerateMeHere']] Yes Yes, I did. BTW, I think ToaFairon's going to write the next chapter, as I think he knows what's going to happen. [[User:JoseFVega|'AUserWithARealName']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'BerateMeHere']] well We don't know what his element is yet. I'll have to ask ToaFairon. [[User:JoseFVega|'AUserWithARealName']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'BerateMeHere']] Actually I suggested to him. I distinctly said "maybe." And yes, I was the one that edited the Dimension Chronicles. [[User:JoseFVega|'AUserWithARealName']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'BerateMeHere']] Re: The Last Apocalypse Oh, the first twenty chapters are just the prelude. If I make a YouTube series about it (which I may, but it'll take a while, as I have a TON of stuff to do first) then each four chapters will be an episode, and each five episodes will make a season, so the first twenty chapters will be Season One. It's only in Season Two that the real action begins (and loads of people die, let me tell you that), and Season Three where things get awesome. Season Four is TOTALLY EPIC (especially the end... MUAHAHAHAHA!!!) and Season Five will be the final battle between good and evil. Yes, I have all 100 chapters completely planned out (with a few minor details to be added). I love The Last Apocalypse! [[User:JoseFVega|'AUserWithARealName']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'BerateMeHere']] I know I have already read those articles. I check the recent changes about every five minutes. Oh, and I made a page for TCOGM voting. Nominate and vote as you please! [[User:JoseFVega|'AUserWithARealName']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'BerateMeHere']] About Gigas Magna We know absolutely nothing about it yet, so it would be wise to not include it in your stories until ToaFairon does a little more work on it. [[User:JoseFVega|'AUserWithARealName']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'BerateMeHere']] Garix Should I move the article to Tarix/Garix now that he's been cured? [[User:JoseFVega|'AUserWithARealName']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'BerateMeHere']] Hmmm... Hmm, that's a tough one, but yeah. you do that, I'll fix the link. --[[User:Teammcb|'Check Me Out Here!']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'Give Me Some Feedback Here!']] -Teammcb 15:17, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Not yet I am not Super Bionicle Wikia Dude. (I have to say that or else Bionicledude will kill me.) [[User:JoseFVega|'AUserWithARealName']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'BerateMeHere']] Have you seen...? The Katorax? Especially the Katorax Battle Armor? [[User:JoseFVega|'AUserWithARealName']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'BerateMeHere']] Wassup? Answer Probably me. I'm going to expand on the Kutrax-Fairon battle a little bit. [[User:JoseFVega|'AUserWithARealName']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'BerateMeHere']] RE: That Sounds Good ToaFairon is the one that knows about the storyline. You should ask him. [[User:JoseFVega|'AUserWithARealName']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'BerateMeHere']] FYI There are not usually supposed to be paragraphs after . That's why i'm undoing your edits to the Main Page. [[User:JoseFVega|'AUserWithARealName']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'BerateMeHere']] RE:More Stories? Sounds good. But remember: the Enforcers of Gigas Nui are good and they later renamed the organization The Gigas Magna Resistance. My Secondary Self-MOC is a member of them. FuSoTech World Survival It says:ANYONE can enter his or her MOCs. Oh, Right Oh, right, I missed that. I now relize it says that just the writers are going to be the creators of gigas magna. sorry for blowing up on you. NOTICE A Couple Things If you are doing a scavenger hunt, do you have to do it on Custom Bionicles? And be aware that you have a blog on this wiki. To create a post, go to . [[User:JoseFVega|'AUserWithARealName']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'BerateMeHere']] The Fairon Chronicles I think you can write chapter 6, but you ought to check with ToaFairon just to be safe. [[User:JoseFVega|'AUserWithARealName']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'BerateMeHere']] broken mirror I don't mind, anyway anyone can edit it if they want Enter if you want! You do not have to ask me if you want to enter. [[User:JoseFVega|'AUserWithARealName']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'BerateMeHere']] RE:Hello? Well I am exhausted. I was away for seven days but now I am back again.(Phew, it was exhausting.) And you can surely write chapter 6 in the Fairon Chronicles. TFC and RotR ideas In Revenge of the Rouge, I think that it could be set a hundred years before The Fairon Chronicles. Tetrack and Forsk could wage war against the Enforcers of Gigas Magna and win, conquering the planet and forcing the Enforcers into hiding, but in the epilogue, where Forsk enjoys his new power and oversees the construction of new warships, Tetrack could kill him. After that, they develop spaceships and conquer all of the Bara Magna system except for Aqua Magna, which is where they will attack next. I also think that the Kodax should be broken and in hiding, and that Fairon and the Enforcers must ally with them in order to win the war. Basically, I think that in the story that I suggested, the Kodax should be replaced by Forsk's organization. Just wondering about what I should write for the next chapter. [[User:JoseFVega|'The Annoying N00b']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'Says Hi']] Hey You used Gligg in TFC? I have them copyrighted! No, just kidding, you can use them. I'm just wondering how they got into the Matoran Universe. [[User:JoseFVega|'The Annoying N00b']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'Says Hi']] Timeline I'm making a timeline of the Fairon Chronicles Multiverse, and I am placing the events of The Dimension Chronicles shortly before The Fairon Chronicles. Is that OK? [[User:JoseFVega|'The Annoying N00b']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'Says Hi']]